Security modules are known particularly for mobile communication terminals, for example mobile radio telephones, in the form of chip cards as so called SIM cards (Subscriber Identity Module). Such security modules are being used more and more in communication terminals for fixed networks. In addition to subscriber identification, the security modules provide also for authentication of telecommunications networks. In various standards, described are protocols for end-to-end network authentication by the security module. For example, in the technical specifications ETSI TS 133 102 V6.3.0 (2004-12); Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS); 3G Security; Security Architecture (3GPP TS 33.102 Version 6.3.0 Release 6) or ETSI TS 131 102 V6.9.0 (2005-03) Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS); Characteristics of the USIM Application (3GPP TS 31.102 Version 6.9.0 Release 6), defined is the authentication of network access to mobile radio networks based on 3GPP AKA (3GPP: Third Generation Partnership Project; AKA: Authentication and Key Agreement Protocol). For example, in the technical specifications ETSI TS 131 103 V6.7.0 (2005-03); Digital Cellular Telecommunications System (Phase 2+); Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS); Characteristics of the IP Multimedia Services Identity Module (ISIM) Application (3GPP TS 31.103 Version 6.7.0 Release 6), defined is the authentication of access to IMS (IP Multimedia Subsystem) based on 3GPP AKA. For example, in ETSI TS 102 310 V6.1.0 (2005-02); Smart Cards; Extensible Authentication Protocol Support in the UICC (Release 6), described is the authentication of access to public wireless local area networks (WLAN) based on EAP (Extensible Authentication Protocol). In ETSI TS 101 181 V8.8.0 (2001-12); Digital Cellular Telecommunications System (Phase 2+); Security Mechanisms for SIM Application Toolkit; Stage 2 (3GPP TS 03.48 Version 8.8.0 Release 1999) and ETSI TS 123 048 V5.8.0 (2003-12); Digital Cellular Telecommunications system (Phase 2+); Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS); Security Mechanisms for the (U)SIM Application Toolkit; Stage 2 (3GPP TS 23.048 Version 5.8.0 Release 5), further authentication mechanisms are described for SMS (Short Messaging Services). Typically, the security modules comprise also application modules, which are often usable network independently. For example, a cryptography module for decrypting encrypted data can be used, without the need to access an authenticated telecommunications network. Similarly, an application module for online payment via the Internet can be used without having to use necessarily the mobile radio network or WLAN operated by the issuer of the security module. To an operator of a telecommunications network, particularly a mobile radio network or WLAN, who provides to a subscriber, for use in the telecommunications network, a security module with application modules, the security module does not provide any control whether or not the subscriber uses network independent application modules without using also the telecommunications network of the operator. This means that the security module does not provide for tying the usage of the network independent applications to the usage of the operator's telecommunications network.